Photograph
by U. Scheherazade
Summary: kakashi looks at the two photographs.songfic.don't own naruto


Don't own Naruto.What to own it so Obito would never die.

_Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head  
_

_He's not Obito._

But, oh, they were so painfully similar.

And then back to the subject of Uchiha Obito.

And then there was the one big thing that Obito had drilled into Kakashi's mind. Teamwork. Friendship.

_And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

Kakashi ran, the wind blowing his silver hair. He ran back for his comrades. The darkness surrounding him grabbed at him and replayed Obito's words. He ran faster. He had to get to them. The fire in Obito's eyes had changed his mind.

The crybaby ninja wasn't crying. He was being courageous.

It was Kakashi now that looked like a fool. Once he found Obito, he jumped in and deflected a blow that would have destroyed him. Suddenly they were fighting air, and it was winning. When he dove in front of Obito again, he wasn't thinking he was just protecting his friend.

_And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times_

I wonder if it's too late  
Should i go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now then it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in  
  
The pain in his eye was oddly worth the look on Obito's face. As the Sharingan shone from his eyes, Kakashi felt something strange run through him. He ignored it as the effects of his wounded eye. The actions played out, and Kakashi screamed as the rock fell on Obito. He sat up, pulling out of his dream.

He had fought hard after Obito's death, fighting to make him proud, and so that his eyes could see the future he spoke of in his dying words. The boy that had hated Obito had grown into a man that loved him, and could never have him.

After all he was in love with a memory. Kakashi adjusted his mask to cover his face and added his forehead protector. He took on last look at Obito's gift before pulling it down over his eye. He took his time getting ready. They could wait. Once he had finished, he started off. He passed the memorial stone and promised he would go by later.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
_

One could easily see the similarities between both groups. Well, obviously Kakashi was easy to spot in both pictures, though if you took expressions alone, they looked like completely different people. Had it been a complete stranger, it would've seemed odd to them that it was the _child _version who looked more mature – annoyed, perhaps, but still mature – and the adult version…well, less adult.

_Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down_

_We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel  
_  
The children and teachers of the pictures were what looked similar. The child Kakashi wore an expression very much like the black-haired Uchiha, Sasuke. Kakashi and Sasuke were both the geniuses of their teams. And both had very similar attitudes at the time.

_Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when_

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I  


And then you had Rin and Sakura. Both the only girls, both the only truly happy-looking people in the picture, aside from the teachers, of course.The teachers both looked happy enough.

_I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it_

If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change  


Closed eyes, hands resting on the heads of the two boys in both photos, wide smiles – well, in the Fourth Hokage's case, anyway. Couldn't exactly see Kakashi's mouth behind his mask. Still, judging from the what you could see of the silver-haired jounin's face, it seemed that he was probably grinning underneath his mask.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
_

And then…

Spiky hair. Different colors, black and yellow, but very similar in shape. Glares directed towards the 'geniuses' of both groups. Large, wide collars.

Dropouts.

Losers.

Dead lasts.

Time and time again, Kakashi had to look hard at Naruto, very hard. The vivid yellow hair. The absence of goggles. The blue eyes. Everything that made Naruto different from Obito. Time and time again, Kakashi had to stare hard at the boy and remind himself over and over again…

_He's not Obito. _

But, oh, they were so painfully similar.

_Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me..._

And then back to the subject of Uchiha Obito.

And then there was the one big thing that Obito had drilled into Kakashi's mind. Teamwork. Friendship.


End file.
